Colocs
by Effexor
Summary: Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Se retrouvent colocataires. Mais comment peuvent se passer les journées de deux personnes n'ayant en commun qu'une adresse postale ? Opposed passion contest
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Comme vopus avez semblé aimer mon premier OS posté pour ce concours, je vous l'avais promis, voilà le deuxième !

Je vous fais une très brève intro, je pense que vous êtes plus là pour lire que pour lire mes élucubrations...

Mais bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le Titre : **_Colocs_

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OD du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net / communauty / Opposed_Passion_Contest / 84468 /**

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

J'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse avoir tant de différences avec une seule et même personne.

Vraiment, jamais.

Je me présente, Bella, 21 ans. Étudiante en Droit à New York, ville bien trop grande pour que je m'y sente à l'aise, moi, petite fille née dans une petite ville – que dis-je, un village, un pâté de maisons comparé à la Grosse Pomme – et n'aimant guerre l'agitation et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

J'étais 4ème année ; et venais de réintégrer, après quelques mois de vacances d'été, mon appartement dans un quartier étudiant de la ville. Jusqu'à l'année d'avant, je vivais avec ma meilleure amie, Alice Brandon, et une camarade rencontrée en première année, une sublime fille nommée Rosalie Hale ; quand je l'avais connue, à la base, rien n'aurait pu laisser croire que nous avions la moindre chance de devenir amies.

Elle semblait être tout mon contraire. Belle à en crever là où j'étais quelqu'un de banal, elle était également sûre d'elle, populaire, et j'en passais. Mais ce n'était que des apparences ; lors d'un devoir à réaliser en binôme, j'avais eu la surprise de la voir s'asseoir à côté de moi et me demander pour partenaire.

Ce qui avait par la suite fait l'objet de plaisanteries entre nous ; car oui, contre toute attente, nous étions devenues de très bonnes amies.

En première année, je ne logeais qu'avec Alice et nous cherchions un troisième colocataire dans l'appart que ma meilleure amie nous avait déniché ; sa folie des grandeurs... J'aurais pu en faire toute une histoire, mais ce serait sans intérêt. Alice nous avait déniché un appart dont la taille et le prix ne devenaient raisonnables qu'à partir de trois locataires.

Et ce fut avec joie que je vis Rosalie nous rejoindre dès le deuxième mois.

Nous avions finalement plus en commun que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord ; notre passion pour le droit, notre répartie et nos délires, notre caractère fort sous des traits doux. Alice était parfois dépassée et un peu jalouse, quand elle nous voyait toutes deux ; mais avait gagné avec Rosalie, une amie pour aller faire du shopping. C'était pas mon truc, à moi. Définitivement pas.

Et si j'en revenais au présent ?

L'année d'avant, Alice avait lâché notre colocation pour partir roucouler en couple avec le beau blond avec qui elle sortait depuis le lycée. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie d'aller habiter chez lui plus tôt ; mais il venait de terminer ses études en Histoire à l'autre bout du pays, et de s'installer à New York.

Avec Rosalie, nous avions cherché et trouvé un studio plus petit pour nous deux ; mais voilà qu'en juin, gênée, elle m'avait annoncé également qu'elle désirait partir vivre chez son copain, un ours nommé Emmett.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas osé protester.

Bien sûr, quand elle m'avait dit que si je voulais qu'elle reste vivre avec moi, qu'elle l'accepterait volontiers, qu'elle repousserait son emménagement chez Emmett d'un an ou deux, j'avais annoncé que non, ce n'était pas la peine, tout irait bien.

Bien sûr, tout n'allait pas vraiment, et j'étais rongée par le stress – en plus d'une certaine jalousie. Merde, mes amies les plus proches étaient en couple, en fait, j'avais l'impression de n'être entourée que de couples, moi qui étais célibataire depuis ma naissance. Si l'on exceptait un copain que j'avais fréquenté quelques mois il y avait un an.

Lamentable. Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi, quand on n'est pas spécialement attirante, et qu'en plus, on n'aime pas particulièrement sortir en boîte ou en bar.

Bref, l'une de mes plus grosses angoisses après celle de mourir vieille fille était de parvenir à payer mon loyer.

Aussi, j'avais envisagé de chercher un autre logement, plus petit ; mais ce n'était pas chose simple dans une ville telle que New York, quand on avait un budget limité. Et en plus, je m'y étais attachée à mon T2.

Alors Rose m'avait trouvé une solution.

Un colocataire.

Un mec que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ; son cousin.

Un certain Edward Cullen.

Je poussai un soupir en m'étendant sur mon lit, regardant le plafond. Il avait tout juste fini d'emménager une semaine plus tôt, et devait passer sa première nuit ici ce soir.

J'avais encore une petite heure de tranquillité.

Une vague d'agacement me submergea alors que je me rappelais de notre rencontre, deux semaines plus tôt. Non, décidément. J'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse avoir tant de différences avec une seule et même personne.

_Flash-back_

« Putain de bordel de merde... Faut déjà changer une ampoule. Tu parles d'une rentrée... » marmonnai-je en actionnant plusieurs fois l'interrupteur de la salle de bains, en ce samedi matin.

Deux jours que j'avais réintégré mon appartement.

Ça commençait bien.

Bon, je devais avoir quelques ampoules de rechange dans un tiroir, quelque part... Le bon côté d'avoir un père surprévoyant.

Je me dirigeai vers la commode qui faisait face à l'entrée, et me penchai, vérifiant dans les tiroirs un à un, pestant entre mes dents serrées contre le bordel.

« Youpi ! M'écriai-je en me redressant, brandissant une ampoule entre mes doigts.

_ Tu me retires les mots de la bouche. » fit une voix mélodieuse dans mon dos.

Je me retournai en poussant un cri, et me reculai d'un bond, me cognant violemment, en découvrant un mec dans mon appartement.

Ne pas céder à l'hystérie.

_Il est rentré comment, ce connard ?_

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

_Oh, Rose... Pourquoi t'es partie ?_

_Emmett, je te hais._

_Pourquoi t'es pas là, toi, aussi ?_

La surprise et la peur devaient se lire sur mon visage, car mon visiteur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Tu dois être Isabella Swan ? Je suis Edward Cullen, ton nouveau colocataire. Tu sais ? Le cousin de Rosalie. »

Le silence flotta entre nous, lourd. J'étais incapable de réagir.

Rosalie avait dû lui filer ses clefs, et, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Je fronçai brièvement les sourcils, le cœur battant à une cadence folle.

Puis commençai à le détailler... Seigneur, j'aurais jamais dû.

Une vague de chaleur empourpra mes joues à l'instant précis où je me rendis compte que j'allais avoir pour colocataire le mec le plus sexy de la planète.

Je déglutis difficilement, et il pencha la tête, me regardant comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je regardai ses lèvres articuler des mots que je connaissais, mais dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Puis mes yeux remontèrent aux siens – ça existait, un tel vert, dans des yeux ? Ou il portait des lentilles ? -, glissèrent sur son visage, puis sur ses cheveux. Une tignasse cuivrée désordonnée.

Mon colocataire se redressa, perplexe.

« Rosalie ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu étais muette.

_ Pourquoi je t'ai retiré les mots de la bouche, tout à l'heure ? » demandai-je tout à trac.

Il afficha une mine surprise, ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher ; moi-même je me demandais ce qui venait de me passer par la tête.

Puis il sourit ; d'un satané sourire en coin, charmeur en diable, qui fit littéralement frissonner mes entrailles. À ce moment précis, je sus que j'allais le haïr.

« Youpi ? C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je me suis rendu compte que ma nouvelle colocataire avait une paire de fesses des plus attractives. »

Tous mes muscles se contractèrent d'un coup, et instinctivement je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue.

« MERDE ! » hurlai-je, lui arrachant un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

Ça va, on avait vu pire ; j'étais vêtue d'un mini short et d'un débardeur très moulant Snoopy, ma tenue de la nuit dernière.

J'imaginais bien qu'il avait eu une belle vue sur mes fesses, à rentrer dans mon dos alors que je fouillais les tiroirs à la recherche d'une ampoule.

Je le fusillai du regard, les joues cramoisies, pendant qu'il se faisait violence pour recouvrer son calme.

C'était décidé. Mon impression était la bonne. J'allais le haïr.

« Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain.

_ Et pourtant me voilà déjà. Heureuse ? » sourit-il.

Je lui adressai un dernier regard noir.

« Ça doit transparaître sur mon visage, non ? »

Je lui tournai le dos, et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Pour en ressortir trente secondes plus tard, retourner à la commode de l'entrée, récupérer mon ampoule neuve, et retourner m'enfermer. Sentant son regard amusé sur moi, mais incapable de le soutenir. Par fierté.

**oOo**

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, lavée, habillée, et toujours énervée, je ressortis de la salle de bains et me rendis dans la cuisine, où mon nouveau colocataire se désaltérait.

Il était de dos quand j'entrai ; et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que, décidément, lui aussi il avait des fesses plus que regardables.

Il se retourna, et je détournai le regard à la vitesse de la lumière, n'ayant absolument pas envie qu'il me surprenne à le mater.

Son sourire en coin n'augurait rien de bon.

Il m'avait surprise, finalement ?

J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître, et engageai la conversation, un peu froide. Regardant ailleurs, histoire de ne pas laisser glisser mes yeux sur les épaules solides, la taille fine, le ventre plat et sans doute musclé – son tee-shirt ne laissait que peu de doutes là-dessus.

_Merde, merde, merde !_

« Bon, alors, c'est donc toi, Edward. L'étudiant en médecine.

_ Exact. » répliqua-t-il avec tant de sourire dans la voix que je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se fixer sur lui.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je trouve étrange qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés. Tu connais Rose depuis quelques années pourtant. Fit-il en portant son verre à sa bouche.

_ Je sors peu. Et à chaque fois, tu ne devais pas être de la soirée. » éludai-je.

Évidemment. Les seules sorties que j'acceptais avec mes deux amies, c'était les soirées entre filles.

_Tu vas vraiment crever vieille fille._

_Avec un coloc tel qu'Edward ? Ce serait dommage !_

Je rougis au son de cette nouvelle petite voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendue.

« Hum hum. » Fit-il en me regardant d'un air songeur. « Tu es donc en Droit ?

_ Je suis sûre que tu connais la réponse. Fis-je en me posant contre la table de la cuisine, le défiant du regard.

_ Tu n'aimes pas tourner autour du pot ?

_ Non.

_ Moi, si. Ça peut être amusant, dans certaines occasions.

_ Un point qu'on n'a pas en commun.

_ De plus, si on compte nos études. »

_Et le fait que tu donnerais des envies de sexe à la plus coincée des nonnes, alors que moi, je n'excite que des puceaux éjaculateurs précoces._

« En effet. » Fis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. « T'espères qu'on se trouve des points communs ?

_ Ça t'énerverait ?

_ Pourquoi ça devrait m'énerver ?

_ Pourquoi es-tu si agressive ?

_ Peut-être que je n'aime pas me faire mater le cul de bon matin.

_ Je n'ai rien contre que tu te venges en me rendant la pareille, à l'occase. » Sourit Edward d'un air charmeur.

1 – 0 pour lui, je rougis violemment et le fusillai du regard.

« Ta saison préférée ? » Demanda-t-il tout à trac.

Je levai un sourcil.

« L'été. Pourquoi ?

_ Moi, c'est l'hiver. Je nous cherche des points communs. »

Sa réponse me surprit, mais je haussai les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. Ton genre de films ?

_ Vieux films.

_ Pas moi.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Le premier d'entre nous qui arrive à nous trouver un point commun a droit à une faveur de la part de l'autre. » lança-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« J'adhère pas.

_ Oh, ça va. Rien de moralement répréhensible, si c'est ce que tu crains. » railla-t-il.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, du défi plein le regard.

Il me voyait comme une fille coincée ?

_Clairvoyant, le type_, sifflota la nouvelle petite voix agaçante dans ma tête.

« D'accord, répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

_ Tu as un ordi ? Le fond d'écran de ton ordi. Reprit-il.

_ Euh... Une méduse. » fis-je, surprise par sa question.

Il parut étonné et amusé.

« Je m'attendais à un truc niais comme des petits chatons dans un panier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les petits chatons dans des paniers ? Contrattaquai-je.

_ Rien. C'est mon fond d'écran. Enfin, en l'occurrence, moi c'est des chatons dans une botte. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, décontenancée, et ne pus réprimer un petit rire.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« Je sais. On a vu plus viril.

_ Toujours pas de point commun.

_ Oh, c'est quand même des animaux qu'on a en fond d'écran.

_ M'enfin ils ont rien à voir !

_ Ok... C'est ton tour.

_ Hum. Ton pays préféré ? »

Notre petit jeu continua un moment, comme ça. Je ne vis même pas la matinée passer, partagée entre l'agacement, le rire, la curiosité et la surprise, au fil des questions et des réponses de mon nouveau colocataire ; quand midi sonna, aucun de nous deux n'avait trouvé de point commun entre nous.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler quelques secondes, un peu à court d'idées, et, moi en tous cas, à court de souffle.

J'avais décidé de haïr mon nouveau coloc... Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.

_Fin du Flash-back_

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

J'ouvris le plus doucement possible la porte de mon nouvel appartement – ma nouvelle colocation – dans le but d'avoir une chance de surprendre celle qui allait partager ma vie... Dans un certain sens, et pour quelques mois à 1 ou 2 ans.

Si je tenais tout ce temps.

Ça ne m'enchantait guère, à sincèrement parler.

Isabella Swan était...

Je soufflai un coup, mon bas-ventre se serrant légèrement alors que son odeur de freesia et de fraise infiltrait mes narines.

Elle était simplement ce que tout homme normalement constitué ne pouvait s'empêcher de convoiter.

Un corps à damner un saint.

Une peau qui, j'étais prêt à le parier, avait été créée pour être caressée.

Une odeur à faire perdre l'esprit.

Des yeux à s'y noyer.

Et un putain de caractère qui ne faisait qu'exacerber l'envie qu'on pouvait avoir d'elle.

J'émis un nouveau soupir agacé, regrettant déjà cette colocation.

Je n'étais pas un mec si sérieux que mes études pouvaient le laisser croire. J'aimais les femmes, mais beaucoup de femmes. Et seulement pour un soir ou deux.

Je les enchaînais, c'était aussi simple que ça ; malgré tout, j'avais des principes.

Pas les camarades.

Pas les collègues.

Pas les colocataires.

Et, _a fortiori_, pas les amies des amis.

Parce que quand les filles venaient à comprendre qu'après une folle nuit, non, je ne voulais pas leur numéro, et non, on n'allait pas recommencer, en général, sauf très rares cas, ça se passait mal. Alors coucher une fois avec une fille que je verrais tous les jours pendant un moment, c'était pas envisageable.

Coucher avec Bella Swan, c'était pas envisageable.

Je me déplaçai à pas de loup dans l'appartement silencieux ; elle n'y était pas ?

Puis je vis la porte de sa chambre entrouverte.

Si, elle devait y être.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais elle me poussa à aller me faufiler dans la pièce aux rideaux tirés, filtrant la lumière du jour pour donner une atmosphère plus...

Intime.

Bella était là, sur le lit, endormie.

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je m'approchais d'elle, lentement.

Je jouais avec le feu. J'en avais conscience. Mais là, la dernière chose que je craignais, c'était bien de me brûler.

Mon regard glissa sur ses formes, cachées par une robe d'été qui se retroussait sur le haut de sa cuisse. Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je devins plus serré dans mon jean.

J'avais envie de toucher sa peau à cet endroit. Juste sous le liseré de la fine robe, juste pour voir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Je me mordis la langue, et inspirai profondément pour me calmer.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil, se renversant sur le dos, et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

J'avais envie de la surprendre.

La provoquer.

J'avais envie de jouer avec le feu.

Et, surtout, j'avais envie de me brûler.

Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, la bouche près de son oreille, et, n'ayant pas peur du ridicule, poussai un jappement.

Elle hurla en se redressant, et je tombai en arrière, le rire me secouant déjà les côtes douloureusement.

Juste le temps qu'elle revienne à elle et me reconnaisse, elle me balança son oreiller à la figure, et je cessai de rire – du moins essayai – pour la regarder.

Elle me fusilla de ses yeux profonds.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

_ Non, fis-je en penchant la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS, par TOUS LES DIABLES, à ABOYER pendant que je dors ?

_ Je me disais que t'aurais peut-être besoin d'un chien de garde. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer dans ta chambre et y faire ce qu'il veut sans te réveiller. »

Elle se releva, un dangereux mélange de fureur et d'agacement se peignant sur son visage. Les joues rougies, les cheveux décoiffées, tendue comme si elle était prête à me sauter à la gorge, elle était...

Je me raclai la gorge en détournant mon regard.

« Un chien de garde ? Je t'ai toi, maintenant, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Tu attends de moi que je tire la langue et remue la queue ? »

Je ne saisis qu'après le double sens de ma phrase, et me réjouis intérieurement de la voir rougir. J'aurais bien poussé le bouchon un peu plus loin ; je n'aurais rien eu contre poser ma langue contre son cou, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne sente contre elle l'érection monumentale qu'elle me causait. J'étais d'ailleurs à la fois soulagé et vexé qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore vue.

Elle me fusilla une fois de plus du regard – je n'étais plus à ça près – et sortis de sa chambre, pendant que je me relevais.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine, et m'appuyai nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte alors qu'elle se sevrait un verre de jus d'orange.

« Bonjour quand même.

_ C'est ça, grommela-t-elle.

_ Au fait. Tu as un petit copain ? »

Elle me lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Pas que je sois intéressé. »

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, alors qu'une lueur indéfinissable passait dans ses yeux, me mettant mal à l'aise.

« Même si t'es bandante, au passage. » Rajoutai-je donc, rien que pour voir réapparaître la colère en elle. Tout pour effacer ce mal-être qu'il m'avait semblé lire en elle une demi-seconde.

J'avais visiblement réussi mon coup.

Elle me lança à nouveau un regard agacé.

« Merci pour le compliment.

_ T'inquiète, je le pense. »

Elle baissa le regard vers mon entrejambe, sourcilla, et me regarda à nouveau ; je m'attendais à ce que la moquerie l'emporte sur ses traits, mais je ne vis que surprise.

Et ensuite seulement apparut la raillerie.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas baisé ?

_ Quelques jours. » Fis-je, fataliste.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors ? T'as un copain ? Juste pour savoir si des fois tu risques de me faire partager tes folles nuits. Les murs n'ont pas l'air bien épais. »

_Arrête. Tu serais surtout dégoûté de l'entendre prendre son pied avec un autre que toi._

« Non. Je suis célibataire.

_ Cool. Moi aussi, au demeurant. »

_Vraiment, vraiment cool._

« Je te propose que si l'un de nous se trouve une copine ou un copain, il se démerde pour baiser n'importe où, mais pas ici à moins que l'autre ne soit absent. Lança-t-elle.

_ Il se pourrait qu'un jour je te voie sortir avec une fille ? Relevai-je avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Je suppose que dans ce cas tu serais plutôt ravi que je la ramène à l'appart ? » S'agaça-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

« J'accepte ton marché. » Éludai-je.

_Je serais plutôt pour, oui..._

« Bien. Donc comme ça ça fait quelques jours que tu es célibataire. Engagea-t-elle en se retournant pour laver son verre.

_ Hein ? Non. Ça fait plutôt quelques années. »

Elle se retourna pour me jeter un regard incompréhensif, sourcils froncés.

« Tu m'as dit que ça ne faisait que quelques jours que...

_ Chérie, ne me dis pas que je t'apprends qu'on peut s'envoyer en l'air sans sortir avec quelqu'un ?

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Lâcha-t-elle en me tournant à nouveau le dos, frottant plus vigoureusement son verre.

_ Et toi ? Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, crispée ; puis se retourna pour attraper le torchon.

« Aucun intérêt. »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Si longtemps que ça ?

_ Arrête...

_ Allez, combien ? Deux ans ?

_ T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? Souffla-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée.

_ Trois ?

_ Onze mois ! Voilà, t'es heureux ? »

Je tressaillis.

Onze mois ?

En onze mois, elle n'avait eu personne ?

Elle avait jeté combien de mecs au juste ?

Serait-elle plus coincée que je ne l'aurais cru ?

Elle sortit de la cuisine, les joues cramoisies, les lèvres serrées.

Non, quelque chose me disait qu'Isabella Swan devait être un putain de volcan, au lit. Tantôt effusive, tantôt explosive.

Et j'étais plus que rageur de ne pas avoir le droit de le vérifier.

**

* * *

BELLA

* * *

**

Cette colocation démarrait mal.

Franchement mal.

Mes joutes verbales avec Edward se multipliaient ; nous aimions nous affronter, surtout quand on était seuls, mais même quand ses amis à lui ou les miens nous rendaient visite.

Un jour, à nous voir soutenir le regard l'un de l'autre, Rosalie avait lâché : « Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de _passion_, entre vous. »

Je m'étais raidie, et l'avais avertie du regard qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer ce genre d'allusion.

Elle avait juste souri.

J'avais l'impression qu'Edward était un sacré coureur de jupons ; mais dans les faits, en un mois, il ne s'était absenté que deux nuits de l'appart. Plus un week-end où il avait rendu visite à ses parents.

J'en avais été malade.

Ça ne servait à rien de me le cacher.

J'avais envie de lui, violemment. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de désir pour quelqu'un, et pourtant, pourtant ! Il ne m'avait jamais réellement touchée.

Il y avait deux soirs, nous étions sortis. Lui, Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett... Et moi.

Et il m'avait fait crever de jalousie, à se faire draguer par la serveuse au restau pendant toute la soirée, et à lancer des œillades à trois filles qui se dandinaient devant lui, au bar.

Ce qu'Alice n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

_Flash-back_

« Bella, ça ne va plus du tout. »

Je lui jetai un regard étrange, alors qu'elle venait de nous enfermer dans les toilettes du petit bar miteux dans lequel nous avions décidé de finir la soirée.

« De quoi tu parles ?

_ Fais pas l'innocente. Tu crèves de jalousie.

_ Quoi ? Mais non !

_ Regarde-toi. Tu ne me demandes même pas à propos de quoi t'es censée être jalouse. On se connait depuis assez longtemps maintenant ; et je le vois bien. Edward te fait crever d'envie, et crois-moi, c'est réciproque ! Pourquoi vous vous envoyez pas en l'air, tous les deux ? S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Non mais t'es pas bien ? C'est de mon coloc dont tu parles, là !

_ Et alors ? T'as peur des conséquences ? Faut pas, j'ai un bon feeling pour ce qui vous concerne !

_ Quelle avance ! M'exclamai-je sans même chercher à contredire Alice quant au fait que mes rêves érotiques tournaient tous autour d'une seule et même personne.

_ T'as peur de quoi au juste ? Vous me faites chier, à vous tourner autour sans oser vous regarder !

_ Arrête... Un mec comme lui n'aurait jamais envie d'une... Fille comme moi. » finis-je, lasse.

Le cœur lourd, la tête basse, je m'appuyai contre les lavabos.

Le silence se fit entre Alice et moi, rompu par une femme qui rentrait, nous jetant un coup d'œil.

« Tu déconnes là ? » fit ma meilleure amie.

Je ne répondis rien.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

« D'accord. Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un pari. Je te lance un défi, Bella ; si j'ai tort, je te promets de ne plus t'embêter avec les sorties shopping pendant... Allez, trois mois. »

Je lui lançai un regard méfiant.

« Six mois. Répliquai-je.

_ Non. Ça fait trop.

_ Tu sais donc que tu auras tort. »

Elle souffla, agacée.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Va pour six mois.

_ Et si c'est moi qui aie tort ?

_ Tu couches avec Cullen. Je pense que tu n'as rien à perdre ? »

Je rougis, alors que la femme de tout à l'heure sortait des toilettes et s'approchait des lavabos pour se laver les mains.

« Excusez-moi, demanda Alice, comment vous trouvez mon amie ?

_ Alice ! » M'écriai-je.

La femme sourit en me regardant dans le miroir, alors que je rougissais encore plus.

« Je ne sais pas qui est Cullen, mais lui non plus n'a rien à perdre... »

Je déglutis, et Alice eut un sourire vainqueur, avant de s'approcher de mon oreille avec détermination.

_Fin du flash-back_

Et ce fut ainsi, qu'en cette fin de samedi, je me retrouvais à sortir de la douche enroulée dans une micro-serviette qui ne cachait que l'essentiel. Pestant contre moi-même.

Je fis un sourire à Edward, qui me regarda passer avec surprise.

« J'ai oublié ça, désolée... » Fis-je avec un sourire coincé.

_Loupé pour le sourire charmeur que tu voulais, Alice... _Maugréai-je intérieurement.

Comment j'avais pu me laisser avoir ?

Edward posa son regard sur le sac d'une célèbre boutique de lingerie que je tenais dans ma main ; et j'eus l'impression de me consumer intérieurement en le voyant déglutir discrètement.

Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence.

Se pourrait-il qu'Alice ait eu raison ?

Nouveau sourire, un peu plus railleur cette fois, et j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'avais mal à la poitrine, tant mon cœur cognait lourdement. Mes mains moites tremblèrent quand je sortis du sac de lingerie l'ensemble qu'Alice m'avait fait acheter cet après-midi, pendant ce que je pensais être notre dernière sortie shopping des six prochains mois.

L'idée était simple.

L'autre soir, au bar, Alice m'avait poussée à aller draguer un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, qui selon elle n'avait pas arrêté de me lancer des regards. Et c'était un fait ; j'avais récupéré son numéro, un peu coupable de me servir de lui pour atteindre Edward.

Edward qui, sous le regard ravi et calculateur d'Alice, avait tiré une tronche de trois pieds de long dès le moment où je m'étais ramenée avec le numéro de portable sur le dessous de verre et un sourire vainqueur.

Deuxième phase du plan, c'était aujourd'hui. Je me ramenais avec un sac de lingerie fine que je laissais malencontreusement traîner sur le canapé de l'appartement, en espérant qu'Edward y jette un œil – mais ça, c'était facultatif.

J'allais prendre une longue douche. J'en ressortais dans ma mini serviette pour récupérer la lingerie avec un sourire charmeur – qui s'était transformé en sourire gêné. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, passais sur moi la lingerie...

Puis ma robe noire à fermeture cassée. Une robe bustier, un peu vieille et inutilisable tant que je n'aurais pas changé cette fermeture, mais qui me rappelait le bal de fin d'année du lycée de Forks...

Je devais bloquer la fermeture dans mon dos, et simplement appeler Edward à la rescousse.

Il devait m'aider à l'ouvrir. Apercevoir ma lingerie un court instant.

C'était tout.

Suite du plan, je le remerciais simplement, et lui souhaitais bonne nuit ; pour ma part, je dormais chez Adrien, le charmant garçon du bar.

Officiellement. Car en fait, j'allais simplement passer la nuit chez Alice et Jazz. Selon ma meilleure amie, cela allait rendre dingue Edward, et si après ça il ne me sautait pas dessus, elle n'y connaissait plus rien.

J'avais tendance à penser, en effet, qu'elle n'avait plus les idées claires depuis qu'elle était avec son Jazz. Mais bon. Le plan n'était pas trop gênant, je pouvais bien lui faire le plaisir d'essayer et gagner en prime six mois de tranquillité.

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai à me déboîter l'épaule pour réussir à coincer cette foutue fermeture éclair, après m'être engoncée dans un ensemble de lingerie trop sexy pour être honnête et avoir passé cette robe dans laquelle j'avais dit adieu au lycée – avec soulagement.

« Merde ! » lançai-je à voix haute, quand la fermeture se retrouva coincée.

Le silence me répondit. Je soufflai, et allai entrouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour y passer la tête, me mordillant la lèvre.

« Edward ? Tu voudrais bien me donner un coup de main ? »

Mon colocataire releva les yeux vers moi, inquisiteur ; et je me sentis rougir alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

Il se leva, et s'approcha de moi alors que j'ouvrais plus grand ma porte et reculais dans ma chambre.

« Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable ? » fit-il d'une voix de ténor qui me fit frémir comme jamais.

_Tant de choses..._

Je me sentis devenir écarlate, et ses pupilles me parurent se dilater.

« Euh... Je sais que ça fait déjà-vu. Mais la fermeture de ma robe est coincée. Tu voudrais bien m'aider... ? »

Une lueur d'amusement et de...

C'était vraiment du désir ?

Passa dans ses yeux, et mon souffle se fit plus court.

« Tu sors ce soir ? » Me demanda-t-il en me faisant tourner face à mon miroir, d'une légère pression sur mon épaule.

Nos yeux se croisèrent par réflexion, et un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que les doigts d'Edward saisissaient la fermeture de ma robe.

« Oui. Tu te souviens d'Adrien ? Le garçon du bar ? Il m'a invitée chez lui. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas rentrer dormir. »

Ses mains, l'une sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma fermeture, se crispèrent soudain, et je tressaillis.

Immobile, Edward me lança un regard sombre via le miroir.

« Pardon ? Gronda-t-il.

_ Quoi ? » Frémis-je.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il baissa les yeux sur ma fermeture, la tirant d'un geste sec.

J'entendis un craquement, et ma robe tomba à mes pieds.

Je sursautai et trébuchai ; m'empourprant violemment quand les bras d'Edward se refermèrent autour de mes reins, m'empêchant de tomber.

J'étais. Dans ses bras. Habillée seulement. D'un putain d'ensemble de dentelle noire.

Noire, comme ses yeux alors qu'ils glissaient sur mon corps ; la guêpière noire. Le string presque transparent. Les jarretelles retenues par la guêpière.

Et le même chemin en sens inverse.

Mon cœur s'emballa, et je me redressai contre Edward, complètement trempée de désir pour lui, autant qu'affolée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

Rebondir.

Improviser.

Je m'arrachai de ses bras, saisis mon trench coat, et m'enfermai dedans en nouant la ceinture autour de ma taille, échevelée, les joues bouillantes, le souffle court.

Le regard d'Edward n'augurait rien de bon.

_Ou quelque chose de délicieux, au contraire... _Souffla ma petite voix perverse.

Improviser.

Rebondir.

« Ahem. Bon, je crois que ma robe est foutue. »

Le silence retomba entre nous ; pendant un moment, je crus qu'Edward ne répondrait pas.

Puis il le fit.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir annuler ta soirée. Fit-il d'une voix basse et calme.

_ Pour une robe ? Tu déconnes... J'en ai d'autres. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, à toute vitesse.

J'avais plus du tout envie d'aller dormir chez Alice.

Je voulais passer la nuit ici.

Avec lui.

Je voulais qu'il me retienne.

_Je dois le pousser à bout._

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon image dans le miroir, et un lent sourire étira mes lèvres.

« Ou après tout, je pourrai partir ainsi. On passerait juste directement au dessert, sans aller au restau comme prévu... » Lançai-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

Dans le miroir, je vis le changement hallucinant qui s'opéra dans le regard de mon compagnon, un quart de seconde avant que tous ses muscles ne se raidissent et qu'il ne se jette sur moi, me saisissant par la taille pour me jeter sur mon lit, avant de se positionner au-dessus de moi.

J'aurais juré que des flammes brûlaient dans ses yeux dont seul le liseré restait vert ; ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum, ses lèvres serrées frémissaient de rage, et mon seul contact avec son corps était l'une de ses mains posée sur ma taille, l'autre lui servant à se maintenir en équilibre au dessus de moi.

Puis il rompit tout contact, visuel et tactile, levant son regard vers ma table de chevet, et tâtonnant dessus de sa main libre.

« Où est ton portable ?

_ Pourquoi ? Couinai-je, frustrée.

_ Tu vas appeler ton Adrien.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non. Lui envoyer un message. C'est mieux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Il est dans ta poche ? »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent de nouveau aux miens, et sa main redescendit, se posant juste à côté de ma poitrine, glissant doucement jusqu'à la poche gauche de mon manteau.

Il la tâtonna sans me lâcher du regard.

« Vide... » murmura-t-il avant de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à l'autre poche, sur mon bas-ventre à travers ma veste.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement, et eus un mouvement de bassin vers lui ; mais son regard dangereux me cloua sur le lit.

Il glissa sa main dans ma poche, et en sortit mon téléphone.

« Je lui envoie, ce message, ou tu le fais ? ».

Sa voix me fit réagir, et j'essayai de saisir mon portable, qu'il maintint hors de ma portée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

_ Tu vas envoyer un message à ton Adrien. Pour lui dire que tu ne viendras pas ce soir ; et aucun autre soir, d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Fis-je en le fusillant du regard.

L'avais-je réellement fusillé... Ou déshabillé ?

« D'accord. Je m'en charge. » Fit Edward en se redressant un peu, regardant mon portable et commençant à le tripoter.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, et j'essayai de me relever pour le lui arracher, mais il me bloqua le bassin de ses jambes et les épaules d'une main.

« Il est où ? Je ne le trouve pas dans les A de ton répertoire. »

Normal. Je ne l'avais pas enregistré, me rappelai-je.

« Peut-être dans les P, comme pour Plan cul ! » rageai-je en me redressant d'un coup.

Le déséquilibrant, je réussis à attraper mon portable, et l'éteignis, afin de l'empêcher de vérifier mon mensonge.

Il me lança un regard noir, et me plaqua à nouveau sur le lit, se couchant au-dessus de moi, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

« Tu ne reverras pas ce type.

_ Rêve. Si j'ai acheté cet ensemble de lingerie c'est dans le but de prendre mon pied ce soir. Tu ne réussiras pas à m'en empêcher. »

Nous nous défiâmes du regard, et je compris en une seconde ce qui allait suivre, alors qu'un très lent sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Commenta-t-il simplement.

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne.

Je poussai un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un cri contre ses lèvres, et il força le passage des miennes de sa langue ; le sentir s'introduire en moi fut comme un coup de fouet, et je me cambrai violemment contre lui, agrippant ses cheveux d'une main, son épaule de l'autre, et crochetant l'une de mes jambes autour de son bassin pour plaquer son érection contre la dentelle de mon string. L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'au galbe d'une de mes fesses en réponse, et se crispa dessus ; son membre dur s'enfonça encore plus contre mes chairs humides à travers son jean, et, dans une poussée d'un désir sombre et violent, je mordis sa lèvre, lui arrachant un grognement.

Il releva la tête, et planta son regard dans le mien, commençant à se frotter contre moi dans un mouvement lent et presque douloureux tant il était agréable.

« Ce soir tu es à moi. » fit-il de sa voix basse et grondante.

Je le fusillai simplement du regard en réponse.

« Dis-le ! »

Son mouvement s'arrêta, et la main qu'il avait gardée sur mes fesses glissa jusque sur le devant de mon string, son pouce appuyant soudain sur mon clitoris à travers la dentelle. Je poussai un cri, et écartai instinctivement les cuisses.

« Dis-le Bella... Je t'en prie... Supplia-t-il soudain dans un murmure, sa bouche descendant contre mon cou.

_ D'accord... D'accord... Je suis à toi... Edward ! » Gémis-je alors qu'il se redressait un peu pour me lancer un regard brûlant.

Ses mains remontèrent pour se placer sur le creux de ma taille, et il attrapa la ceinture de mon manteau, capturant mon regard pendant qu'il défaisait lentement le nœud qui la liait. Je me mordis la lèvre, et il baissa ses yeux sur moi alors qu'il écartait lentement les pans de mon manteau, révélant pour la deuxième fois mon ensemble de lingerie ; un violent frisson me secoua, et il se lécha les lèvres, faisant glisser ses pouces sur la naissance de mes seins révélée par la guêpière.

Dans un geste que je ne vis pas venir, il me redressa par les épaules, m'arracha ma veste et la jeta à côté du lit, alors que je hoquetais de stupeur.

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, et mes doigts tremblants se précipitèrent sur le premier bouton de sa chemise, dans une urgence que je n'avais jamais connue. Sa main s'aventurait sur le creux de mes reins, caressant cette bande de peau dénudée entre le bas de ma guêpière et le haut de mon string, m'obligeant à revenir me frotter contre son érection pour soulager un peu la brûlure au niveau de mon entrejambe. J'ouvris avec difficulté sa chemise, souriant contre ses lèvres quand je le sentis contracter ses abdos au moment où j'atteignais le dernier bouton.

Délirante de désir, enivrée par son odeur, je le renversai sur le lit et vins mordiller son ventre, glisser ma langue dans son nombril, goûtant sa peau salée et lui arrachant un grognement. J'attrapai sa ceinture dans un geste brusque, et, malgré qu'il tentât de m'en empêcher, l'ouvris ainsi que sa braguette.

Je fis descendre son jean d'un geste brusque sur ses jambes, et il daigna s'en débarrasser alors que je me retrouvais face à l'érection la plus impressionnante que j'aie jamais vue.

Pas que j'en aie vu des dizaines, remarquez.

Ma bouche se posa sur son membre à travers son caleçon, et j'eus à peine le temps de le mordiller qu'il me relevait avec un grondement sourd pour me plaquer sur le dos.

« Doucement, Isabella... »

Je grognai, détestant autant que je l'aimais mon prénom entier dans sa bouche.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la pointe durcie d'un de mes seins, à travers la dentelle, et il la lécha pendant que ses mains saisissaient l'attache dans mon dos et la dégrafaient.

Je me cambrai contre lui quand il réitéra ses baisers sur mon autre sein désormais nu.

J'hoquetai quand il me débarrassa de ma guêpière et de mes bas dans un mouvement lent, déposant ses lèvres partout où de la peau lui était révélée.

Et je me sentis fondre quand sa bouche se posa sur la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Ses doigts vinrent frotter la dentelle de mon dernier sous-vêtement, et il sourit quand je me cambrai contre lui.

« Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, Isabella... » gronda-t-il, envoyant des ondes sur mon sexe humide.

J'ouvris les yeux, et lui lançai un regard noir de désir et de colère.

« T'es fier hein ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il remonta vers mon visage pour mordiller mes lèvres en caressant mes fesses, délaissant mon sexe palpitant.

Je grognai de frustration.

« Et malgré tout tu étais prête à aller en voir un autre ? » Trembla-t-il. « J'ai bien envie de te punir pour ça. »

Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses, remontèrent sur mes hanches, et mon regard se fit plus noir encore. Un sourire dangereux naquît sur mes lèvres, et je commençai à faire glisser ma main jusqu'à mon intimité.

« Tu sais, si tu me refuses mon plaisir, je peux toujours me débrouiller seule. »

Ses muscles se contractèrent, et il saisit ma main pour l'arrêter.

« Une autre fois, je serai ravi de voir ça, mais cette nuit je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te faire jouir. »

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, et des deux mains il m'arracha mon dernier rempart à ma nudité. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et la sensation du tissu tendu de son boxer contre mon ouverture m'embrasa.

Il se frotta contre moi.

« Ne réprime surtout pas tes cris. Siffla-t-il.

_ Ce que tu peux être vantard. »

Deux de ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes fesses, et s'enfoncèrent sans prévenir dans mon vagin, m'arrachant un glapissement de plaisir et de surprise. Il sourit, vainqueur.

Son pouce atteignit mon clitoris, et il glissa un troisième doigt en moi, avant d'amorcer un mouvement de va-et-vient, les mâchoires contractées.

« Tu m'as l'air serrée dis-moi. »

C'était là que j'étais plutôt heureuse de ne plus être vierge. Je me serais sûrement évanouie à la vue de la taille de son membre, sans ça.

Je me dégageai une seconde, le temps d'attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je lui arrachai son boxer, et saisis son sexe dans ma main, dardant mon regard au sien, me délectant de l'entendre grogner et manquer sa respiration. Je commençai à le presser, durement, à le caresser, à étaler la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son gland, à lui imprimer des mouvements tantôt rapides tantôt extrêmement lents, et il sortit ses doigts de mon intimité.

« Fin des préliminaires ? Tu l'auras voulu chérie. Annonça-t-il d'une voix dangereuse en dardant sur moi un regard noir.

_ Que de la gueule. » Le défiai-je en lui enfilant son préservatif.

Il se positionna à mon entrée, et sans plus prévenir s'enfonça en moi, m'arrachant un nouveau cri.

« Oh Seigneur... T'es si serrée... » gémit-il.

Il n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa longueur ; je le voulais entier en moi. Je couinai, frustrée.

« Ça va... Détends-toi. »

Je soufflai, et écartai les cuisses, essayant de me laisser aller le plus possible ; il s'enfonça encore de quelques millimètres en moi, et je gémis, tiraillée entre plaisir et douleur, levant mes hanches vers lui, plongeant mon visage dans l'oreiller.

« Oh Bella... » Souffla-t-il en ressortant de moi.

Il me pénétra à nouveau, et recommença, encore et encore, s'enfonçant à chaque mouvement un peu plus en moi ; le plaisir m'envahissait par vagues, et je me sentais proche, vraiment proche.

Puis il réussit à me prendre entièrement, et son sexe buta au fond de mon ventre, déclenchant en moi une sensation que je n'avais jamais connue de pur bien-être. Nous criâmes en même temps, et il ne me donna que deux coups de reins supplémentaires avant que je ne jouisse autour de lui, entraînant son propre orgasme.

Il retomba à côté de moi, sortant de mon antre bien trop tôt à mon goût ; et ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes.

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

C'était vraiment mauvais. Une mauvaise idée. LA chose à ne pas faire.

Coucher avec ma colocataire et amie d'amis.

Mais peu m'importait.

La laisser aller passer la nuit avec un autre ? Laisser un autre la caresser, lui faire toutes ces choses dont je rêvais alors que moi, je me l'interdisais... Non.

Je ne regrettais rien.

Et j'avais envie d'elle. Encore. Toujours plus.

Son odeur, sa douceur, sa chaleur, son souffle, tout, tout me rendait complètement cinglé. J'avais à peine connu l'orgasme que je la désirais à nouveau.

Ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes, et je perdis toute notion du temps ; je me sentis durcir contre sa hanche, et poussai un gémissement profond.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne, et se posa sur mon cou, qu'elle mordit en attrapant ma verge.

Je perdis tout contrôle.

En un instant, je l'avais retournée, allongée sur le ventre, et l'avais pénétrée, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Ma main sur son clitoris, mes dents sur son épaule, je m'appliquai à la rendre aussi folle que j'étais dingue, et rien n'aurait pu égaler le sentiment de fierté que j'éprouvai à l'instant précis où elle se contracta violemment autour de moi en criant mon prénom...

**oOo**

Le lendemain, quand je m'éveillai, je fus surpris et même... étonnamment frustré de sentir la place froide à côté de moi.

Je n'avais aucun effort à faire pour me rappeler ce qui s'était produit la veille – et toute la nuit.

Je n'avais sincèrement autant jamais pris mon pied, et autant de fois en quelques heures, avec aucune autre fille qu'avec elle.

Et, il était inutile de m'en cacher, j'étais déçu de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. De ne pas pouvoir la réveiller d'une manière coquine. De ne pas profiter d'elle une fois de plus.

Je me levai du lit, et passai mon caleçon avant d'aller à la cuisine.

Me tournant le dos, elle était en train de cuisiner.

Je me figeai, l'appréhension me nouant un peu le ventre.

On avait dépassé les bornes, la veille. Ce qui s'était produit n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais je ne regrettais pas. Et maintenant qu'on avait commencé, je voulais qu'on continue.

Mais comment le lui faire comprendre sans m'impliquer sentimentalement pour autant ?

Je ne voulais pas d'un couple romantique. Je la voulais elle, c'était tout.

Elle se retourna, et m'adressa à peine un bref sourire timide.

« Salut. Je... J'ai fait des pancakes.

_ … Génial. »

Elle me fit à nouveau un bref sourire, et se retourna.

Je m'approchai d'elle, silencieusement, et m'arrêtai juste avant que mon torse n'effleure son dos.

« Ils sont cuits ? »

Elle sursauta en me sentant si proche.

« Le dernier est en train.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es levée ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, les joues un peu rouges ; elle était sublime, vêtue simplement d'une nuisette qui épousait ses formes, et je me sentis durcir dans mon caleçon, pris de l'envie de lui faire un tas de choses que la morale aurait réprouvé.

« Ça nous évite un réveil gêné. Je sais comment t'es avec les filles... Je ne te demande rien. »

Un sentiment de colère et, je devais bien me l'avouer, une légère honte me traversèrent, et je m'approchai encore plus d'elle ; je passai mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille, et fermai le gaz.

« C'est cuit. » soufflai-je à son oreille.

Je compris qu'elle avait saisi le double sens quand son corps réagit, se redressant légèrement avant de se tendre vers moi.

« Tu es donc consciente que nous n'allons pas sortir ensemble ? » Continuai-je sur le même ton, posant prudemment mes mains sur son ventre à travers le fin tissu qui le recouvrait.

Elle voulut répondre, mais seul un couinement sortit de sa gorge, et je souris en posant mes lèvres sur son épaule.

Son odeur me rendait dingue. Je plaquai mon érection contre ses fesses parfaites, et fis glisser ma main sur sa culotte déjà humide, la frottant avec une certaine pression. Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière contre mon épaule, m'ouvrant l'accès à sa gorge délicate.

« T'es consentante pour la suite ? Fis-je en embrassant doucement sa carotide.

_ Et si je te dis non ? » murmura-t-elle.

Mes doigts pincèrent son clitoris à travers la dentelle de sa culotte, et elle se cambra, accroissant le frottement contre mon sexe.

« Je passerai les heures suivantes à te convaincre. »

Elle voulut se retourner vers moi, mais je l'en empêchai, et elle gémit ; sa main glissa dans son dos, et elle saisit mon érection à travers le tissu de mon caleçon. Déjà fou de désir, je la débarrassai de sa culotte, retirai mon sous-vêtement, et attrapai ses deux mains pour les poser et les maintenir sur le plan de travail.

Dans son dos, et d'un coup de rein, je la pénétrai, tout en lui aspirant la peau de l'épaule.

Elle poussa un cri en resserrant ses cuisses autour de moi, et je manquai de peu de jouir directement en elle ; je lâchai ses mains pour m'accrocher à ses hanches, et la pénétrai, encore et encore, plusieurs fois, grognant avec elle à chacun de mes coups de reins ; puis elle se raidit.

« Edward... Préservatif... »

Je tressaillis, et sortis d'elle pour aller en chercher un dans ma chambre, fébrile.

Quand je revins, elle était appuyée contre le plan de travail, les pupilles dilatées ; je la saisis par la taille, et nous tournai pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Elle saisit le préservatif de mes mains, déchira l'emballage des dents en me lançant un regard chargé de désir, et le plaça sur mon sexe avec lenteur ; dingue de désir, j'attrapai ses mains pour l'arrêter.

Je me reculai, et elle grogna, frustrée ; j'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide, et passai mes doigts dessous. Puis je revins à elle, et la pénétrai de trois doigts froids d'un seul coup.

Elle cria mon prénom, et s'accrocha à la table ; je martyrisai son antre bouillante, puis je décidai de mettre fin à sa torture et la renversai sur le dos, soulevant ses jambes pour les nouer autour de ma taille ; et je la pénétrai, gémissant de la retrouver si serrée autour de mon membre.

Elle ne tarda pas à jouir ; et, deux coups de reins plus tard, je la rejoignis dans son plaisir, essoufflé.

Cette fille était en train d'avoir ma peau.

Et j'adorais ça.

**BELLA POV**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Edward et moi couchions ensemble. Dans toutes les positions, dans toutes les pièces ; mais, surtout, de manière officieuse.

Et je devais bien avouer que, si ça ne me dérangeait pas au début – du moins était-ce ce que j'avais dit avec nonchalance à Alice, la seule au courant –, désormais, je me sentais de plus en plus mal, et cela me brisait de voir Edward se comporter comme si de rien n'était quand nous sortions entre amis.

Il m'ignorait. Je devais en faire autant. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis notre première fois, certes... Mais dès que nous mettions un pied dehors, Edward s'éloignait de moi.

Ça faisait mal.

Il riait, plaisantait... Ne draguait plus, certes, du moins quand j'étais de la sortie. Mais les autres ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se passait entre nous, sauf Alice à qui je m'étais confiée – déjà parce que c'était grâce à elle que les choses avaient changé entre Edward et moi, mais aussi parce que j'avais réellement besoin d'une confidente – et Rosalie, qui, je le voyais bien, se posait des questions sans oser les formuler.

Et en général, dès que nous réintégrions l'appartement... Dès que la porte se refermait sur nous, Edward en revenait à moi, et de nouveau me faisait grimper aux rideaux.

Sauf que je n'en pouvais plus.

Ou plutôt... Je voulais plus, sans avoir réellement le droit de le lui demander. C'était pas comme si il ne m'avait pas prévenue.

Une nouvelle fois, nous rentrions d'une soirée qui s'était terminée dans un bar.

Une nouvelle fois, dès qu'Edward eut fermé la porte, ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille, et sa bouche se posa dans mon cou.

Et pour la première fois, je me raidis, et me dégageai doucement de son étreinte.

« Désolée. J'ai pas envie, ce soir. »

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, si l'on exceptait le week-end où lui et moi étions rentrés chez nos parents respectifs, je demandai à Edward d'aller dormir dans son lit. Sans moi.

Et je passai la nuit à sangloter silencieusement.

**EDWARD POV**

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire ; en fait, j'étais complètement largué.

Bella s'était renfermée ; elle ne sortait quasiment plus avec nous – en fait, plus du tout depuis deux semaines – et cela faisait trois semaines que nous ne couchions plus ensemble que tous les trois ou quatre jours.

Depuis autant de temps, nous ne dormions plus ensemble.

Et, je devais l'avouer, sa présence me manquait.

Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, le regard dans le vague, le cœur lourd. Bella devait encore être en cours à cette heure là ; l'appartement était vide, silencieux. Froid.

La veille, j'avais appelé Alice. Je savais qu'elle était la confidente de Bella, et j'avais voulu qu'elle me dise si tout allait bien pour elle ces derniers temps.

Alice s'était montrée plutôt froide, chose qui était réellement inhabituelle venant d'elle ; et la seule information qu'elle m'avait donnée, ç'avait été : « Plutôt que te demander si Bella ne veut plus de toi, demande-toi plutôt ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir. »

Elle avait raccroché, et je n'avais pas voulu réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait.

Même si, au fond de moi, je savais que Bella était différente de moi. Et que notre relation n'était pas aussi naturelle pour elle qu'elle l'était pour moi.

Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait y mettre fin, et je sentais que ce jour se rapprochait.

Mais je n'étais pas prêt à ça.

J'avais encore besoin d'elle, et il allait falloir que je me remette en question.

La sonnette retentit, et je sursautai. Je me levai, et allai ouvrir.

Puis me renfrognai à la vue de celle qui se présentait sur le pas de la porte.

« Lauren.

_ Eddie ! J'ai voulu passer voir où tu habitais... Ça a l'air sympa dis ! » fit-elle en me poussant.

Je refermai la prote et la suivis, agacé.

« Tu as une raison d'être ici, Lauren ? Fis-je sèchement.

_ Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi ! Minauda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé que j'occupais une minute plus tôt.

_ Lauren, sors, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Elle me fit une moue qu'elle voulut sans doute boudeuse – ou aguicheuse, j'aurais pas su dire – et tapota la place à côté d'elle.

Je croisai les bras, agacé.

C'était la sœur d'un de mes camarades de promo ; toujours présente à chaque soirée médecine, bien qu'elle ne soit absolument pas étudiante. Et elle me collait au train depuis le début de l'année, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait le culot de venir jusque là.

« Allez, supplia-t-elle. Viens juste cinq minutes, et après, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »

_Même dégager ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'assis à côté d'elle.

Grossière erreur.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres refaites, elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi, sa main saisit mon entrejambe...

Et Bella apparut dans le salon, se figeant en nous voyant.

Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, une réelle angoisse s'empara de mes entrailles.

Je me rendis compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, et compris avec horreur ce que Bella devait imaginer.

Je compris également dans la seconde que si tout ce malaise entre nous, y compris le clash qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ensuivre, me rendait si malade, c'était parce que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

Bella Swan m'était devenue indispensable.

Je me relevai précipitamment, bousculant Lauren.

« Bella attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Paniquai-je alors qu'elle tournait le dos.

_ Je m'en fous. On avait juste dit pas dans l'appart. Mais c'est bon, finis ce que t'as commencé. »

La porte de sa chambre claqua, il y eut un bruit de clé dans la serrure, et je me retrouvai contre, impuissant.

Lauren m'avait rejoint.

« C'est qui elle ? Fit-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

_ Sors.

_ Eddie ! C'est bon, tu vas pas te prendre la tête pour...

_ Sors d'ici, Lauren ! » Hurlai-je, hors de moi.

La blonde se raidit, et prit un air d'enfant pourri gâté déçu ; mais elle tourna enfin les talons, et ressortit de l'appart.

J'allais verrouiller derrière elle, et débranchai la sonnette, tout pour être certain que personne ne nous dérangerait plus.

Puis je revins cogner à la porte de la chambre de Bella.

« Bella ! Bella ouvre-moi, je t'en prie ! Bella faut qu'on s'explique.

_ Y a rien à dire, Edward. Fous-moi la paix. »

J'entendis au son de sa voix qu'elle pleurait, et redoublai mes coups sur sa porte, le cœur lacéré.

« Bella je t'en prie, ouvre, ou... Je vais défoncer cette porte ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, et, rongé par la douleur, je n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus.

Je rentrai le plus violemment possible dans la porte, trois fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que les gonds cèdent et qu'elle aille claquer contre le mur de la chambre.

Je me précipitai vers Bella, qui était allongée sur son lit, sanglotante.

En une seconde, elle était dans mes bras, et je la serrai le plus fort possible malgré la rage qu'elle mettait à se débattre.

« Bella ! Bella, je t'en prie, arrête ! Écoute-moi, je... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas. Je ne couche pas avec cette fille. Et je ne m'apprêtais pas à le faire, tu dois me croire !

_ Lâche-moi ! Ça ne fait rien, d'accord ? Rappelle-toi... On ne sort pas ensemble, tu ne m'as rien promis. » Siffla-t-elle, venimeuse.

Je me raidis, et reportai mon regard sur elle, elle qui faisait tout pour se cacher de moi.

Le silence tomba entre nous, et je me crispai, furieux.

« Alors c'est ça Bella ? Ça ne compte pas, tout ce qu'on a partagé ? »

Elle se dégagea violemment de mon étreinte, et ses yeux inondés de larmes et de rage rencontrèrent les miens.

« Ça n'a jamais eu aucune valeur, pour toi. »

Je pâlis, accusant le coup.

Elle se détourna, et se leva du lit ; je l'imitai immédiatement.

« Sors. Va coucher avec elle. Nous deux, c'est terminé. »

J'agrippai ses bras, l'obligeant à me faire à nouveau face.

« Non ! Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

_ _Te_ faire ça, Edward ? Te faire quoi, hein ? Te priver de ta copine cachée de baise ? T'en trouveras d'autres, oh, certes, ce sera moins pratique parce qu'elle n'habiteront pas à la même adresse, et peut-être aussi qu'elles seront moins conciliantes. Mais t'en auras d'autres, alors fous-moi la paix. »

Sa voix s'éteignit, et la honte me dévora.

À nouveau je refermai mon étreinte autour d'elle, et glissai mon nez dans ses cheveux.

« Bella. Non. S'il te plaît. »

J'inspirai profondément.

« J'ai besoin de toi... » Chuchotai-je.

Je la sentis réagir dans mes bras ; un frisson secoua sa colonne vertébrale, et mon cœur se fendilla un peu plus à l'idée qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris toute seule.

Je ne le lui avais jamais montré.

« Non, Edward. M'annonça-t-elle d'une voix plus froide, plus posée. Je ne veux plus ça. C'est fini. Le rôle de la poupée baisable de l'ombre, c'est plus pour moi. J'allais te le dire, de toutes manières. »

Le froid m'envahit ; mes bras se desserrèrent, et je me reculai en la lâchant, assommé.

Mon regard se porta sur son visage, pâle, fatigué, strié de larmes. Mais beau. Toujours si beau.

Et je sus ce que je devais faire.

« D'accord. On arrête. »

Le silence se fit, et je lui laissai le temps d'assimiler.

« Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? » Lançai-je au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, incapable d'attendre plus.

Elle se figea ; puis releva les yeux vers moi, d'abord... Avec une pointe d'espérance. Espérance qui se mua en amertume.

« Arrête. Tu ne sors pas avec les filles, tu les baises. J'ai pas la prétention de croire que je suis différente. Et je sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça ; peut-être pour t'éviter la gêne de vivre dans le même appart malgré cette... Sorte de rupture. Mais c'est non. »

De la colère m'envahit.

« Si tu me connaissais si bien que ça, Bella, tu saurais que tu es différente pour moi ! » Explosai-je. « Merde j'ai enfreint je ne sais combien de mes règles à la con depuis qu'on couche ensemble ! Pas avec les colocs, pas avec les amies, pas deux fois de suite... Pas rester dormir dans le même lit ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es comme les autres ? »

Elle tressaillit, mais détourna le regard.

« Arrête. J'aurais eu de l'importance pour toi, tu ne m'aurais pas ignorée à chaque fois qu'on sortait entre amis. »

Un sentiment de vide et de douleur me noua le ventre, et je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, les nerfs à vif.

« C'était si facile pour moi, comme ça... Pas un instant j'ai imaginé... Que...

_ Que c'était autant de coups de poignard pour moi ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Je fis un nouveau pas vers elle, empoignant ses cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

« T'aurais dû me dire que tu voulais plus !

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Tout est de ma faute, comment ça a pu m'échapper !

_ Non ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Bella. On a tous les deux fait des erreurs. Laisse-moi réparer les miennes ! »

Elle ne répondit rien, me regardant toujours avec colère, désespoir et... attente.

Je la lâchai, et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris en grand, et me mis à hurler dans la rue.

« Je suis amoureux de Bella Swan ! Tout le monde m'entend ? Je l'aime, et je veux sortir avec... »

Je me sentis tiré en arrière, et Bella referma d'un claquement sec avant de se tourner vers moi, furieuse et embarrassée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu... »

Je fis un geste de la main et sortis mon portable, ouvrant mon répertoire et appelant le premier numéro.

« Allô, Alan ? Salut, c'est Edward. Oui, ça fait bien un an qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. C'est juste pour te dire que je suis amoureux de Bella Swan. Non, tu ne la connais pas. Tu m'excuses, j'appelle tout mon répertoire. »

Je raccrochai, mais n'eus pas le temps de passer à la personne suivante ; Bella avait saisi ma main.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-elle plus bas.

_ Je plaisante pas Bella. Je t'aime, et j'ai pas envie d'avoir tout gâché. Je me fous que tout le monde le sache maintenant. Non, rectification ; je VEUX que tout le monde le sache. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit ; puis soudain, l'atmosphère changea.

Ou était-ce ses yeux ? Ou autre chose ?

Son souffle passa de saccadé à plus fluide mais tout aussi rapide ; son corps se recula un peu, comme sous l'impact de mes mots ; dans ses yeux la colère, la déception et la douleur furent remplacées par l'étonnement et un espoir réel cette fois.

Je m'approchai de son corps doucement, et le saisis presque timidement, glissant un bras dans son dos et une main sur ses épaules. Elle glissa sa tête dans mon cou, et j'eus pour seule impression que c'était là qu'elle devait être.

Je la tenais contre moi, sans trop oser la serrer, comme si j'allais la briser. Je sentais son cœur battre fortement contre ses côtes, et la sensation était nouvelle et hypnotisante.

J'avais un peu peur, c'est vrai.

Mais j'étais surtout heureux.

Sans comprendre exactement comment cela arriva, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le lit, moi sur le dos, elle au dessus de moi, ses cheveux lâchés cascadant d'un côté de sa tête, me caressant l'épaule ; ses yeux profonds se perdaient dans les miens, et mon cœur battait plus profondément dans ma poitrine.

Je me demandais comment j'avais pu faire pour ne pas la _reconnaître_ immédiatement. Voir dès le premier regard qu'elle était celle pour moi.

Je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas sentir, avant de la rencontrer, que je n'étais pas complet.

J'avais envie de prendre mon temps.

Nous nous effeuillâmes lentement, découvrant comme pour la première fois le corps de l'autre ; elle suivit rêveusement la ligne de poils descendant de mon torse à mon pubis, et je caressai, ému, un grain de beauté qu'elle avait juste sous le sein droit.

Puis nos bouches remplacèrent nos mains.

Nos souffles s'attisèrent mutuellement.

Nos doigts se lièrent.

Mon corps s'oublia au creux du sien.

Et la jouissance vint.

Et je l'embrassai ; parce que maintenant, je l'avais compris.

L'Amour couvait sous notre passion.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous embrasse tous ^^ ! Maintenant je me consacrerai à mes autres fics en priorité...


	2. Et encore merci !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Cette fois c'est à mes lecteurs que je dois un grand MERCI pour avoir nominé cet OS dans la catégorie **BEST ONE-SHOT RATED M** des Readers Awards organisés par le forum Damn addict.

Je rappelle à cette occasion que les votes sont ouverts à tout le monde, y compris aux invités, à cette adresse :

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr

**Et à bientôt à vous tous chers lecteurs, pour votre fidélité ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la fin de mes fics en cours, et quelques OS... ;)**


End file.
